


Merry Christmas, Harvey Dent

by KeldvokWrites



Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2020, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas fic, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Bruce went to see Harvey on Christmas Eve, as he always did.
Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Merry Christmas, Harvey Dent

“Merry Christmas, Harvey,” Bruce said with a smile as he opened the door to the Dent law office. “It’s been a while.”

The dimly lit law office brought back memories: holiday parties with the Dent law office. Harvey drunkenly singing carols and calling his old exes to wish them Season’s Greetings. _Grace_.

Harvey laughed, resting his feet on the desk. He took a long drag of his cigar. “You know, Bruce, I think you’re the only person who visits me anymore. Well, you and the GCPD, but that’s only half the time.” Harvey cleared his throat. “I really do appreciate you putting in a good word for me every year. Keeps the season special, you know?”

Bruce nodded. “Don’t sell yourself short, Harvey. You’ve been going to therapy, and the doctors tell me you’ve made a lot of progress.” He set a gift box on the desk, wrapped in silver and gold paper.

Dent took another drag and exhaled noisily. “Maybe. Could just be that ‘Holiday Spirit’ shit.”

Bruce’s heart sank as he recognized the change in his friend's voice.

Dent leaned forward.

“You know, Harv here, he’s a champ for putting up with them doctors. He only threatened to strangle two of them this time.”

“He’s going to get better.”

Dent laughed loudly, shaking the present. “Now that’d be a real Christmas Miracle, wouldn’t it?”

* * *

Bruce faintly heard laughter and song from the windows of the Dent law office as he returned to his car. 

_Merry Christmas, Harvey Dent._

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
